russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of APO Tanghali Na! segments
APO Tanghali Na! is IBC's longest-running noontime variety show. The show has featured segments since its debut on January 25, 2014. The following is an incomplete list of APO Tanghali Na! segments throughout its ten-year run on television. B ;Barangay APO : Maverick and Ariel goes on live remote telecast on a selected barangay and gives out a lot of prizes in cash and kind. For it to qualify, it must be well-organized, clean and well-behaved. Everyday, a barangay is added to the list of "qualified" barangays, eventually summing up to more or less 20 barangays for the month. : Otherwise, just one violation of the said requirements means the disqualification of that barangay. After each month, the hosts choose three barangays who will win a special prize based on their rank, with the no.1 barangay winning the grand prize and the title of being a Barangay APO. This is a way of gratitude by the hosts for all barangays to follow, the winner being the best example of a well-disciplined community. ;Bawat Bata : From Monday to Friday, two children battle for the title of Bawat Bata by solving math questions. The four daily winners then face-off in the weekly finals held on Fridays in order to become that week's grand winner and large cash prize. Bawat Bata was pioneered by APO Hiking Society after the hit novelty song of the same name. ;Bida Kapinoy'' (October 5, 2015-January 16, 2016)' : Presented from Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday a competitive family talent competition for the ₱1,000,000 grand finals prize. Two family groups made up of 5 to 25 members battle each other displaying their best family talents. The families share their talents in a group performance called "Sayaw Kapinoy". Up to ten points are up for grabs, depending on their average performance score. The family with the most points in the end will win and advance to the weekly, the monthly rounds, and so forth. The winning family in the eliminations chooses their celebrity mentors from a fishbowl to train them for their next competition -weekly, monthly, and if they win - the grand finals.) ;Bigtime APO'' (January 25, 2014-January 4, 2019) : Six contestants selected earlier through themed auditions compete in pairs in rounds of Bigtime APO. The game will voice out stories from the garbage collector, laundress, security guards, students, teachers, salesman and more. The program reflect to the stories of each players with APO Hiking Society. The objective of the game is that each pair shall race up to 2 points through Kantanong. The in-house keyboardist plays a portion of a song, and the first person to name the song (Titulado), sing the song (Sing It), or guess the song's singer (Sing no-to). : In round two, the three remaining players will each get PhP 5,000 and will move on to the second round where they will go to a knock out question. The winner advances to the jackpot round, Pera o Para. C ;Call Ko Millionaire Ko (January 19, 2015-January 16, 2016) : Five lucky home viewers get to receive a cash prize and/or a special gift. ;Cash o Bukas (January 25, 2014-January 17, 2015) : In the Cash o Bukas segment, the contestant gets to play for three jackpot prizes. 10 trays are available for the player to select, while the player only selects three to play with. Next, the player must choose only one tray. The player gets continuing deals offered until the player takes the offer, or keeps playing to open the tray. The prizes offered in the game follows: Surf, Vaseline, Knorr, among others. D ;Doo Bidoo Bidoo (January 25, 2014-June 2, 2017) : Ten random audience members that dance cheerfully to the song of the day are selected to join Doo Bidoo. The objective of the game is to repeat the words "Doo Bidoo" and "Bidoo". : The host moves the microphone back and forth among the contestants for them to respond either "Doo Bidoo" or "Diboo," depending on the order. If a contestant makes a mistake, they are out of the game and receives a consolation prize. This is a last person standing game, with the person who lasts the longest winning. Doo Bidoo ''was pioneered by APO Hiking Society after his hit novelty song of the same name. E ;Eskwela Kwela'' (June 5, 2017-September 2, 2017) : A school contest featuring a classmate from elementary school (Grade 1 to 6), junior high school (Grade 7 to 10) and senior high school (Grade 11 and 12) recognized by the Department of Education (DepEd). The celebrity player of the day guesses which one of the four school classmates is the true student by analyzing their physical traits, skills and knowledge about the occupation. If the celebrity player identifies the correct student, they win P20,000. The true student also wins P10,000. However, if the player identifies the wrong student, the P20,000 top prize is divided equally among the four classmates, with the chosen wrong worker receiving an additional P5,000. G ;Gwapong Pulis (January 25-May 31, 2014, January 19-May 30, 2015, January 18-June 3, 2016, January 2-June 3, 2017, January 2, 2018-June 2, 2018) : Every Tuesday, Thursday band Saturday, a talent contest featuring a man who professionally became a policeman for the police officers about the members of the Philippine National Police (PNP), he will be won Php 20,000 for the weekly finals. H ;'''''Happy Kaibigan : Launched in January 5, 2019, a team vs. team segment where the two teams of the main hosts and co-hosts are assembled and are given a challenge to perform. Five audience members will get a cash prize if their team wins the challenge and receive ₱1,000 each. I ;Iskul Ako, Iskul nAPO : Launched in June 6, 2015 to January 4, 2019, in this segment, Lucho Agoncillo will find classmates (elementary, junior high school and senior high school) outside the studio that are watching APO Tanghali Na!. They will win various prizes. K ;Kwela nAPO Sila : Launched in January 5, 2019, a veteran segment of APO Tanghali Na! featuring hosts delivering "knock-knock" jokes in the form of a song. The segment is in a classroom setting, with the hosts divided into groups or pairs and usually dressed in school uniforms. Each group must answer the teacher's question by integrating their answer into a song of their choice. After performing, the group spins a giant roulette wheel ranging from 00 to 100, which will become the basis of their score. The group with the lowest score will be punished at the end of the segment. The hosts then go free-for-all, chasing and throwing cream pies at each other and at the studio audience. M ;Magandang Miss Universe : Launching on January 18, 2016 and presented from Monday, Wednesday and Friday, a beauty pageant contest where the three female conestants ranging from 18–28 years old battle out showing off their lives, and talents in pageant-style while answering the question of the day. The criteria used are 50% for beauty, 25% for personality, and 25% for audience impact. The contestant with the highest score for that day wins ₱10,000 and will advanced to the weekly finals where the winner of that Saturday will advance to the monthly finals. The runners-up win ₱5,000. In the monthly finals, the rules and criteria are the same except one question will be asked by a celebrity panel of judges, and one bonus question by the hosts. All of the prizes and consolation prizes were sponsored by YSA botanica 2 in 1 skin soap with kojic acid. With six competitors in the monthly finals, the winner(s) will win ₱30,000 and advance to the grand finals for a chance to win ₱1,000,000, and IBC Talent Center contract, and a brand new car sponsored by BNY jeans, the one who will win the car must get the highest text votes on the grand finals and one texter will have a chance to win P50,000 via electronic raffle. N ;Nestlé Milyones Raffle Promo: Araw-Araw Cash!'' (2018)' : It is a raffle promo sponsored by the brand Nestlé. P ;Pangulo Ko 'To!'' (September 26, 2016-December 31, 2016) : Launching on September 26, 2016, and played from Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday, an impersonator talent competition for three contestants ranging from 25–40 years old about the parody of the President of the Philippines for political and notable personality (Fidel V. Ramos, Joseph Estrada, Gloria Macapagal-Arroyo, Noynoy Aquino III, Rodrigo Duterte). Each impersonate is introduced by one by one with an introduction, a monologue and a political performance. The impersonater with the president between the three politics will win P20,000 and will move on to the next round. ;'''''Pinoy Basketbol APO : Launched in September 4, 2017, a segment for the the Filipino passion for basketball with a competition among teams consisting of two players. The name of the segment is a spoof of the country's professional league, Philippine Basketball Association (PBA), showcase their basketball talents for an exciting game to shoot the ball, presented by APO Hiking Society, with Victor Anastacio and Valeen Montenegro. ;Pera O Para : Every Monday to Saturday, Pera O Pera conducted as one of the most popular segments of the noontime show APO Tanghali Na!. An exciting novelty game where 30 contestants (donned in the required costume or motif for the day) are asked a multiple choice-type of question. The contestants stand behind the letter corresponding to their answer. Contestants standing on the wrong answer are automatically eliminated. A lone winner makes it through the bonus round where he is asked to choose one bayong from the bayongs marked "A", "P", or "O". The bayong chosen is presumed to carry the showcase for the day (can be anywhere from an appliance showcase to a tour trip or even cash). The hosts try to "buy back" the bayong from the contestant by bidding cash. : If two people remain in the game and both choose the correct answer, the first person to arrive at his/her choice is declared the winner. : The winner of the elimination round then moves on to the jackpot round where he or she begins by choosing one of three para''s marked A, P, or O (for the show's title). Each bayong contain a concealed piece of cardboard on which is written what the contestant in playing for. : There is a bargaining session when the host APO Hiking Society would offer cash (pera) in exchange for the contestant abandoning the prize hidden in the para. After each offer, they lead the crowd in asking "Pera O Para?" and the contestant declares his or her choice. : The number of bargaining sessions vary from day to day, depending on the mood/emotional status of both the host and the contestant. The prizes in the bayong would range from nothing, to 1 million pesos, a house and lot, a living room showcase, an entertainment showcase, to fruits and vegetables (like one watermelon). In its early days, the prize that was inside the chosen bayong was revealed to the audience during the sessions. Sometimes family members went to TV inside the cafeteria at the Live Studio 3 of IBC Broadcast Center to see what the prize was, then try to influence the crowd to beg for the contestant to take whatever was in the bayong. After this was discovered the TV was switched off during the round. Later the prize was not revealed to anyone until it was actually opened. : 50 players answering a series of multiple choice questions (A, B, C, or D), hoping to eliminate all others until only one remains. The most popular type of question involved the scientific names of plants and animals, with at least two of the four choices noticeably joke answers. S ;Sinong Daddy Ko?'' (June 6-September 24, 2016) : Three contestants aged 13 to 16 years old compete in a quiz bee type questions in different categories, every correct answer is equivalent to P 1,000. The player who gets the three correct answers wins the game and will be given a medal. The players are accompanied by their parents to support them. The daily winner will comeback the next day to defend her title. If the defending champion successfully defend her title 10 days straight, she will be added to the Honor Roll. T ;Tag-Init sa Papremyo (April 29-May 31, 2019) : Played weekdays, the two players who won in the game face off in a guessing game to win their jackpot cash prize. Co-host Willie would help the contestants catch the cash prize of the day in a cash tank containing P100,000 in peso bills. The cash caught in thirty seconds would be the cash prize that the players have to guess. Each player will have one guess at the cash prize. The player closest to the actual value of the cash prize would win P20,000. If they guess the correct amount, they win its amount. In addition to its relation of the same-named IBC network contest, each player will have a home partner that will share the same winnings. ;That's My Girlmate (June 2-October 4, 2014, June 1-October 3, 2015) : It is a beauty pageant and a talent competition for young and teenager high school girls ranging from 13–19 years old who are beautiful, talented, and pretty. The segment provides the winner a chance to hone his talent and skills with free training, educational scholarship, and high school opportunities. W ;Who's That Girl? : Launched in January 7, 2019, played Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays, the celebrity player of the day must guess who's the one of three girls as the true "Certified Girl" by showing her fashion style, voice and talent. If the player correctly identifies the "Certified Girl", he/she will win P15,000. If the player identifies the fake girl, the "Certified Pa-Girl", the "Certified Girl" will win P15,000. References Category:APO Tanghali Na! Category:Television lists Category:Television series segments